Mating Season Sucks
by secondbutton
Summary: Naraku is finally dead. And what do you know, it's mating season! How are two VERY deprived brothers going to cope?
1. Chapter 1

Allriiiight. I finally got this up. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

It was done. After three years of searching for the shards and trying to defeat and trying to defeat Naraku, they had finally done it. InuYasha and Kagome were still in their fighting stances, staring at Naraku, as if not really believing that he was dead. Miroku and Sango likewise. They weren't exactly in the best condition of their lives, but they paid no heed to their physical problems.

Sesshomaru was standing by himself, away from the Inu-tachi. He found it hard to believe that his _hanyou _brother was able to defeat Naraku. And even more, InuYasha had actually saved _him _from one of Naraku's attacks. It was a big blow to his ego, really.

"InuYasha, is he really dead?"

"Keh. Of course he's dead. We hit him at the same time, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but after all these years, Naraku being dead seems so surreal."

Sesshomaru listened to them converse, thinking about the fact that he owed his brother. He just hoped he didn't have to do something like, dress like Jaken for week. Oh kami, that would be _bad. _He cringed inwardly.

He looked over to where the taijiya and houshi were. The taijiya was crying with her dead brother in her arms. His right hand instinctively clutched the Tenseiga's hilt. He knew what the miko would ask her to do. If he were human, he'd do just that. Another cringe. 'Me… being human.' His stoic façade was broken for a second at the horror of the thought.

"Keh. Where did the rest of the jewel go?"

"Don't worry InuYasha, it's right here."

"So put it together then, wench."

Sesshomaru watched as the miko took the bottle of Shards and combined it with the part of the Jewel that they got from Naraku. He didn't know why, but he had a very strong feeling that this woman and his brother would become mates. Maybe it was the way he looked at her.

He pondered this thought and then suddenly looked up into the sky. He saw a huge feather with two women in it. He instantly tensed, remembering it was mating season. He was glad his brother was occupied, or he would have received many weird looks. 'Damn it, Kagura.'

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when a white light appeared seemingly out of nowhere and the whole Shikon no Tama sat in Kagome's right palm. Everyone was stunned. It had taken them three years just to get a hold of a very small object.

"Wow…" said Shippo.

"We need some rest. Maybe we should go back to Kaede's village and talk about it later," suggested Kagome.

Sesshomaru sensed that they were about to leave and walked up to his brother. The miko looked at Tenseiga. He followed her gaze and nodded.

He took the sword out of its sheath and went over to the dead taijiya's brother. With a quick slash, he was alive and breathing again. He looked at them one more time and left for his castle.

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru leapt and disappeared. Then they turned their gaze to Sango, who was crying happily at the prospect of her younger brother being alive again.

"Sango, are you all right?" Miroku asked.

She nodded tearfully, and they headed back home.

On the way to the village, Kagome, hanging on to InuYasha's back for dear life, thought about what to do with the Jewel.

'I don't think InuYasha wants the wish anymore. Miroku's Wind Tunnel is now controllable, Kohaku was revived by the Tenseiga, and Shippo got what he wanted; a family. So I'd probably get the wish. But what would I wish for?'

_Dumbass. You know what you want to wish for._

"Who are you!?"

_Well, let's just put it this way. I'm… the 'InuYasha' part of your soul._

"What do you mean by the 'InuYasha' part?"

_I'm the part of your soul that contradicts everything, is impulsive, and very possessive._

By this time, they had already reached the village. She got off InuYasha's back routinely and continued her conversation with her 'InuYasha.'

'That does sound like him… Wait! Do you mean to say that a part of me is like InuYasha?'

_Duh. What'd you expect after three years with him?_

"Then why doesn't he act more like me?"

_He does. You just don't notice because he doesn't want you to. So… do you know what to wish for now?_

'I think I've known this whole time.'

_You know, you can just talk to him about that._

'Yes, but it's not exactly one of the things I talk to him about.'

While Kagome was having a thinking deeply, the real InuYasha had many thoughts running through his mind, too.

But the one that pressed the most pressure on him was, 'Damn, it's mating season.'

--------------------------------

I had a great time writing Sesshomaru. That guy is way too boring- I mean, emotionless for his own good. Remember to review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Good thing I had this ready, or I wouldn't have been able to update so soon.

---------------------------------------------

It had taken them a few days to recover, but soon, they were all active again. This was a good thing, seeing as there were so many things to do at the village.

Sango and Kirara, along with Miroku and Shippo, went to help out the villagers. This task seemed so trivial after three years of chasing Naraku, but they really wanted to avoid a brooding InuYasha.

It seemed like InuYasha was even grumpier than he usually was. Miroku of course, knew the reason why. He suffered from the same pain. The fact was, they weren't getting any. Miroku went through this ordeal on a daily basis, but he realized it must be harder on InuYasha, considering that it was mating season and all he could do was watch Kagome go about whatever she had to do.

Said woman was currently helping out Kaede with herbs and such. InuYasha was up in the Goshinbuku to try to get his mind off of Kagome. It wasn't really working, judging from his massive erection.

He felt disgusted with himself. He absolutely _despised _mating season. How he'd gotten through the past three years with his sanity intact was beyond him. Especially since Kagome never bothered to wear pants. It was always the short school girl skirt. 'Why the hell would they even let 'em wear that to _school_?' InuYasha was flashed on an innumerable basis. This fact caused him to get even harder.

He growled and left the sacred tree to find a _very _cold river.

Sesshomaru wasn't faring any better. It seemed like someone was out to get him because right after he got to his castle in the West, Jaken announced that Kagura and Kanna were there. 'Shit. Why now? Why not next season?' But he greeted them anyways, barely holding up his stoic expression.

It seemed that Kagura and Kanna needed a place to stay. And since they had nowhere else to go, they chose Sesshomaru's castle. They reasoned that he'd have many spare rooms, seeing as it was only him, Jaken, and Rin living there.

Sesshomaru, though uncaring as he was, could not say no. Kagura's reasoning beat his mantra of, 'I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed.' Had he not been so preoccupied with his thoughts, he would have noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes. But alas, he saw nothing, and contemplated on how he was going to survive the spring.

That night, before he was about to go to sleep, Sesshomaru heard a knock on his door. He prayed to the gods it was Rin. Apparently, the gods weren't on his side, for it was Kagura, clad only in her sleeping yukata. Sesshomaru was sure that if he didn't have the self-control that only an eight hundred year-old youkai would have, he would've pounced on her right then and there. But much to his mating instinct's displeasure, he did.

Sesshomaru saw Kagura's lips moving and decided to focus on her words and not on the fact that she was practically naked. This time, he noticed the mischief in her eyes. He instantly became enraged. 'How dare she!? No ONE uses the tai youkai for their own amusement!' But these thoughts were completely erased when she leaned up and placed her lips over his.

InuYasha found a suitable river and was relieved to find that no one was there. He really didn't need anyone teasing him about his predicament. Especially not Miroku.

A few minutes later, he decided he was soft enough and got out of the river. Bad choice, because he saw Kagome walking to the hot springs. He thought about what she was about to do and felt himself harden. Again. 'Gah. Back into the river.'

------------------------------------

Sorry for the semi-cliffy. I won't leave you hanging for that long! Don't forget to leave me a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Eeeep. This is supershort. Not even two whole pages. -- Sorry for the really late update. I know, I know, longer and sooner.

Enjoy the shortness of it all. :)

Sesshomaru relaxed and as he was starting to enjoy himself, Kagura pulled away. She smirked and walked down the hall to her room, making sure she put extra sway in her hips.

'That woman wants you! Go after her!' His inner demon rang. But Sesshomaru had too much pride to chase after Kagura. He simply would just have to wait until _she_ chased _him. _Too bad for him though, because Kagura had other plans.

InuYasha spent another forty-five minutes in the river to make sure that he was thinking with his brain and not with what was between his legs.

When he got back to camp, he felt himself relax; Kagome wasn't there. Miroku however, was staring intently at the fire. InuYasha sat next to him and the two sat in comfortable silence.

After a while, Miroku interrupted the still air. "InuYasha, I know what you're problem is."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about monk?"

"InuYasha, I know it is mating season. And I also now that you're very deprived. I think I can help."

Now InuYasha was scared. He knew Miroku was perverted and lecherous, but he thought that it only applied to women!

"Miroku, whatever the hell you say, I am NOT fucking you!"

The monk's eyes widened. "InuYasha, I didn't mean THAT! I meant I can help you with Kagome-chan."

Said hanyou visibly relaxed. "There is NOTHING you can do to help. Help yourself before you try with me." InuYasha smirked.

"InuYasha, just because what I do doesn't work on Sango, what makes you think it won't work on Kagome?"

"I'm not stupid, monk."

"So you're saying that going to the freezing river is a better alternative to what I have to say? Which, by the way, you haven't even heard yet."

"Keh. I don't need yer damn advice. I'm doing fine by myself. I've gone through fucking three mating seasons, and I can go through this one, monk." With that, InuYasha left for the Goshinbuku.

Sesshomaru was in his room, thinking about his current situation, when he heard a knock and a giggle outside his door.

He opened it and was grateful to see that it was only Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She looked up at him with her big childish eyes. The corners of his mouth lifted a bit. Over the years, the little girl had made a warm home for herself in his otherwise cold heart. He looked down at her, silently asking her what she wanted.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked pleadingly, her eyes dancing with innocence.

"Why don't you just ask Jaken?" He didn't really have a reason not to go, except for the fact that Kagura might somehow be involved in this.

"But Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken-sama is no fun!" Sesshomaru could see the truth in this, for he too agreed. However, he still had a feeling that Kagura was somehow behind all of this. On the other hand, it was Rin. His adoptive daughter. The only human he, though he would never admit it, cared about.

While Sesshomaru was weighing the pros and cons, Rin looked up at her father figure with her hands behind her back.

'Sesshomaru-sama never seems to be happy. I'd love it if he had someone like Kagome-chan is to InuYasha-sama! And I'd really love a mommy.' She smiled. That was when the ten year-old decided to play matchmaker for the two.

Sesshomaru, finally coming to a decision, said, "All right Rin. I will go with you."

Rin clapped her hands gleefully and took Sesshomaru's hands, leading him outside.

Hehehe. Rin is devious! Go Rin! I'm not sure on her real age, but I'm assuming it's around ten. Close enough yes? If I made you crack a smile up there, review!

If I didn't, review anyways:)


End file.
